youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ACDCGAMER
ACDCGAMER is a popular YouTube user who specializes in Super Mario 64 machinima videos, and is famous for his Super Mario: Re-AMPed series, his Super Mario series, and more recently his Mario Shorts. Compared to other M64 machinima video makers such as MATTHEWGU4, Megaman765, and ShadowMario64, he is one of the oldest, at 16 years old. =Super Mario 64 Bloopers= Super Mario 64 Bloopers is ACDCGAMER's first series. It is 5 episodes long, and it takes off a lot from Megaman765's bloopers. It has been well-received by many people, although some criticize it for its lack of originality. It is followed by Super Mario Re-AMPed. =Super Mario Re-AMPed= Super Mario Re-AMPed is a popular blooper series made by ACDCGAMER, each episode involving a series of bloopers made by Mario as well as having a plot as well. There are a total of 18 episodes, including a Christmas Special, released so far. It has won SideSmash's award for Best Bloopers, beating ShadowMario64's Super Mario 64 ADVANCED bloopers. It has currently been on hiatus for almost 6 months, as everyone wanted to see new Dark Omen episodes more, but as that series is now complete, he will work on more Re-AMPed episodes in the near future. =Super Mario= Super Mario is an RPG-like series made by ACDCGAMER, influenced by ShadowMario64's (Now UltimaFalco) Super Mario RPG series and MATTHEWGU4's Mario and the Dark Killer series, and uses many elements from the Metroid series. There are currently two chapters in the series, Corruption and Dark Omen. Corruption is completed, made up of 9 episodes, and Dark Omen was completed as of June 21, 2008, with 14 episodes (although it is 16 videos long, as Episode 9 is split into 3 parts). It is one of the best series he has made, and has greatly contributed to his success. Corruption Corruption is the first chapter in the Super Mario series, and follows the story of Mario when a meteor hits Bob-Omb Battlefield, releasing Phazon and corrupting Mario. The Mario Bros. must then use this Phazon to drive out the strange Phazon entity that appears, known as Phazon Mario (although he was really Dark Samus), in order to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Dark Omen Dark Omen is the next chapter in the Super Mario series, and is the sequel to Corruption. After a ship appears, an organization known as the Dark Army invades the kingdom, wanting to take it over for their leader, known as Rozen. Mario and Luigi then receive a message from a strange being, and is later revealed to be a Sage that guards the Mushroom Kingdom and the rest of the galaxy, along with 3 others, and they reveal that Rozen was a Sage, but he had a greed for power and was later banished by the other Sages, and later gets his revenge by capturing them and taking over many areas of the universe. Together, Mario, Luigi, Samus, (and later, Dark Samus, surprisingly) must save the 4 Sages, destroy Rozen, defeat the Dark Army, and to save the kingdom, if not the entire universe. It is unknown if another sequel is planned. =Mario Shorts= Mario Shorts are a collection of short Mario bloopers made by ACDCGAMER, the first being Luigi's Randomness. There are a total of 4 episodes. =Reception= ACDCGAMER's Super Mario: Re-AMPed series has been well received by viewers, and won SideSmash's award for "Best Bloopers." His Super Mario series has also received positive response. In that series, Corruption has received positive reviews by viewers, and Dark Omen has received high praise, being hailed as ACDCGAMER's best series yet. =1,000 Subscribers= On April 9, 2008 at around 1:00 pm, ACDCGAMER reached 1,000 subscribers, exactly 1 year, 1 month, and 30 days since he first created his account. He was very excited about this, as he also earned his driver's permit the same day. =Trivia= *ACDCGAMER was once mistaken on YouTube as a girl, although he is actually a guy. *Many people have said that they cried during Super Mario: Corruption Episode 9 and his farewell video to ShadowMario64. *It is rumored that there are people that are wearing self-made ACDCGAMER T-shirts in honor of him. *Coincidentally, ACDCGAMER received his driver's permit on the same day that he reached 1,000 subscribers. *ACDCGAMER's favorite video games of all time are Metroid Prime and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Many people have said that they've seen AC/DC T-shirts and other merchandise, thinking that they are related to him, not knowing that AC/DC is actually a very popular rock band, which ACDCGAMER named himself after. *Surprisingly, Mario Shorts: Luigi's Randomness has risen in popularity, having gotten almost 50,000 more views between June and August alone.